Show on the Road
Show on the Road is the twelfth episode of Season 5 of Weird World: The TV Show and it's the 114th episode overall. Synopsis Lambert, George's Lamborghini is nearly destroyed in a crash, but by the time he is fixed, there may be a little surprise in store for him. Also, George attempts to restore his friendship with Stephanie. Plot TBA Transcript For a full transcript of '"Show on the Road"', click here. Characters *George Jacqueline *Stephanie *Eleanor Jacqueline *Craig *Sponghuck *Lennox *Scooter *Josie *Bash *Cole *Brent *Zayden *Mac and Stella *Lambert *Steve Sigafoos *Opus 52 *Reloaxa *The Water Wand (mentioned) *The CCC (mentioned) Reception The episode was met with critical acclaim for officially introducing Lambert as a character, the action scenes, the episode's intense and dark tone, deep messages, George and Stephanie's roles, emotional backstories, climax and ending. It has been called one of the series' best episodes. Trivia *This marks Lambert's first appearance with a face and is fully introduced as a character rather than a prop/object. **Tom Kenny provides his voice. *This episode was rated PG in some countries including the UK for it's intense subject matters and dark moments, but was rated G in the USA. *This marks the first time George attempted to quit the team, but this was only briefly at the start. *This marks Opus 52's first appearance since the first film and it's his last appearance to date. *Opus 52 is revealed to have killed all his previous test subjects. *Stephanie finally regains her physical red human blood, after doctors used the formula that Opus 52 created. *This marks the last appearance of Steve Sigafoos' Fixing Place You Call a Garage to date. *Scooter almost takes off his ice skates in the end cutscene. *George reveals that he was raped when he was 7. **His story of his rape has been considered on of the most emotional moments in the franchise. **Stephanie later revealed that she was once raped when she was 10 and is the reason why she is a lesbian, because other than her dad and until she met George, she didn't show any trust in males. **She hinted in this in the episode Suicidal Stephanie. *George and Stephanie kiss in this episode, making everyone think that they've gotten together. **Reloaxa has denied this saying that Stephanie still fancies girls and George still doesn't have much of the interest, but has confirmed they are now "friends with benefits" and that they are in a "friendationship" (more than friends, but not lovers). *Lambert's intro has become a popular Internet meme. *This episode is often considered one of the saddest, alongside Divedown Disentanglement, Villainous or Vulnerable?, Rockery Beach of Doom, Death Comes to Call, Suicidal Stephanie, Ice vs. Fire and the majority of the Season 8 episodes. **This is mainly for George and Stephanie discussing their rape stories and the scene of them making up. *Reloaxa himself in animation form cameos at the end of the episode giving a message about speaking out when someone's been hurt. *Reloaxa has named this one of the hardest episodes he's ever written. *George makes up with Stephanie after he fell out with her in the previous episode. Category:Episodes Category:Weird World: The TV Show episodes Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit